THE GIRL WITH PURE WHITE WINGS
by VampireBlood1702
Summary: Do you honestly think Sasuke is a cool guy, well think again when he gets his ego bruised by a girl. Will Sasuke ever avenge his parents? Who is this crazy white winged girl, WHO IS STAKING SASUKE? SaskSaku Fanfic! Enjoy


**Arigatō Mina! *Hands a piece of chocolate mud cake* if you don't like mud cake, *hands a packet of lollies*, if you don't like that either * hands your favourite anything* ^.^**

**Thank you Ceridwen-sama for giving me tips on how to improve my fanfics!**

**My regards to...**

**Princessgoth14**

**Ceridwen-sama**

**Sweet Blonde Cherry Blossom **

**Carola21**

**Ruined Doll**

**mexicansbelike**

**sexyblossom08**

**And to all my fans :D**

**I appreciate it sooooo much even if you only favourite. I don't know but every time I get an email saying someone's have accepted my work, it brings a smile to my face. . **

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I have been sooooo busy but that's no excuse. Anyway I'm keeping you guys. Hope you enjoy me latest update ENJOY! :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Title: THE GIRL WITH PURE WHITE WINGS**

**Chapter 1: I fell in love with an angel, literally**

**Rated: T**

* * *

**(Sasuke's POV)**

"Argh" I winced in pain, while my sword wound oozed out blood quicker as I crawled though the muddy slushy ground of the endless dark and gloomy forest.

'We've got to stop this horrible war,' I thought in pain. I had to get out of here, fast. I heard lots of bombing from the battle I escaped with luck from. 'That bastard Orochimaru how dare he try to take the thrown'.

On and on making my way along this hell hole. The same terrifying scene repeated over and over in my mind, of my parents dying before my eyes.

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Huff." I sighed as I strolled towards my father's study._

_"Why did he have to summon me so late" I yawned._

_Knock, knock, knock_

_"Come in." A grouchy voice croaked from the other side of the door._

_"You called?" I plumped myself on the chair across from my father._

_"Yes, your mother and I decided you go out to war-"_

_Before he could say any more I jumped in._

_"Why? I know I trained this all my life but you said my first war won't be till my eighteen!" I growled._

_"Yes, but their has been a slight change of plans. We have to move quick cause Orochimaru has just declared war! Whether you like it or not you're going to lead our men to victory." The king shouted._

_"Don't worry you're not going to be alone. Itachi, your mother and I will be there."_

"FINE!" I finally had snapped and stormed out making sure I slammed the door behind me.

_"Do you think I went to hard on him with the news?" The king rubbed his temples._

_"Fugaku, dear he just needs to adjust. It's late lets get some sleep before the war starts." Mikoto the queen walked out._

_"I hope this ends soon." The king grumped. _

**_Day of war_**

_Ding, Ding, Ding _

_The sound of warning bells ringed through my ears. I felt sweat build up on my forehead. 'Why am I so nervous, geez I've got to get a hold of myself.'_

_"Ready?" The king peered down to look at his youngest son._

_"Aa" I nodded covering the fact I wasn't. _

_One moment I remember leading the troupes out and next is the moment my parent got slaughtered by Kabuto and Orochimaru. Their blood stained my eyes and the memory was implanted. I felt anger bubble up, but I knew I wasn't going to make it. I ran towards my parents, before Kabuto did the final blow, I split him in half with my Chidori._

_"Sa-Sasuke..." Chocked my mother as I embraced her so that her head was in my lap._

_"Shh... it's going to be ok."  
_

_"You and I...know it's not...but their is one thing...I know your father and I want as our...final wish...for...you...you...to...liv-" She stopped breathing, I knew what she meant._

_"I will mother, rest in peace." I placed a kiss__ on her forehead._

_I knew what I had to do._

_"RETREAT!" I yelled._

_"TO THE FOREST HURRY!"_

_I lead the soldiers deeper into the hidden light of the forest. Panting and heaving we all dragged our out warn bodies._

_"Itachi, Gaara come with me the rest of you escape into the village of the Hidden Mist. We'll spare you time." I directed._

_"I don't think so." A slithery chuckle came from a pale figure._

_"You BASTA-" I immediately felt a unbearable pain hit my side._

_"Hahahaha Die hear prince." Orochimaru bowed, snickering._

_"Itachi take Gaara and run." I demanded._

_Itachi gave a nod and fled._

_"Like I'd let you kill me here." I snorted._

_"Why you.." Orochimaru boiled with anger._

_He lifted his sword and was about to strike again until..._

**_(End of flashback)_**

"Woa-" My thoughts were stopped by this beautiful sight.

Glow lit up the creepy forest, in a daze I stared at this skinny figure, she had these enormous silky white wings that could easily blind you they're that white. Her emerald eyes sparkled like the sun reflected green leaves on a summers day. Is that pink hair? Wow…how…unique? I tapped my index finger on my chin and thought hard, 'what is this girl? On top of that why is she here?'

My eyes widened as she turned to face me. She was wearing this golden scrunched dress, with a matching purple belt around her waist. Her skin looked delicate looked so soft I could just run a knife through it like jelly.

"Oh my! You're hurt." She panicked, she rushed over to and knelt down beside me.

I could see the guilt for me in her mesmerising emerald orbs. She reached into her pocket and pulled a pink handkerchief, she softly dabbed my bruised forehead. All I could do was stare at her, I was completely helpless. I saw a sudden flush of red her cute tiny cheeks, which made me, smirk.

"This will sting a little." Her faint voice filled my head, sting?

What was she doing, giving me surgery? Disinfecting a wound?

"What are you doi- OUCH!" I let out a yelp.

"I told you it would sting a little." Her voice toned lower than before.

"A little, yeah right, huh? A LITTLE IS WHAT YOU CALL THAT!" I shouted.

"They'll find you if you keep raising your voice." She exclaimed obviously rolling her eyes.

"Hey over there!" A voice roared from behind us.

That's just great, I thought. As if things weren't already worse, I've got a crazy girl mending my wound and I hear those morons approaching us. Well, I utterly jinxed myself. It was a herd of people (more like wild animals) charging towards us.

"Crap" I cursed to myself.

I unexpectedly felt these two skimpy arms wrap around my two muscular legs. She picked me up.

"Oi, I am too heavy, go without me I'm practically dead anyways." I said still amazed such a scrawny person could pick me up.

"Non-sense, plus my job is to save lives, hold on tight." She protested.

And lift off, we were soaring. Geeze, how embarrassing is being saved by a girl. I mean come on sawing through the night sky with a girl in the knight's arms not man in the other way round. My ego is officially bruised, better keep this to myself. Before I knew it I had fainted, due to the amount of blood loss.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

"Argh" I groaned.

"Morning, sleepy head." A voice came into the room.

I slowly opened my eyes so I could adjust to the morning light. I saw the same girl in the forest which I thought was a dream. as soon as I noticed that I was in bed I jolted back.

"Who are you and what do you want with me" I glared at the pretty girl.

"Relax I'm not the one you want to fight, plus that's not the attitude you should use on your savour." She childishly teased.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura did a huge toothy/goofy grin.

'What's wrong with this girl, does she do this to all strangers? What if I was a perv?

"That's nice." I unemotionally got up and walked out.

"Hey!" Sakura called.

"What?" I turned around, doing that coursed her to bump into my muscly chest.

She was light and soft.

"You didn't tell your name." She pouted.

"Why would you want my name?" I Queried.

"Because I want to be your friend duh." She stated.

"Weirdo."

"Sorry for being friendly" She sarcastically spoke.

We were interrupted by a feminie voice

"Lady Sakura breakfast is ready." A voice came from the hallway.

Wait did they just say lady?

"Coming be right there, Temari!" Sakura yelled back.

'Thank you a get away from this topic.'

I followed what I thought was a servant. While leaving Sakura behind.

"You still haven't given me your name." She huffed.

"Fine...Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice you meet ya." She grinned again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)**

**I'm going to start working on my music band Fanfic for now. Gomen to those who are enjoying this I'll update the second chapter so feel free to read that.**

**I'm sooooo excited for my new Fanfic it's going to be a blast.**

**Thanks again **

**Sayōnara for now Mina!**


End file.
